


Detours

by Shadoow (Chikita)



Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU - Different First Meeting, Desperation, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, He's a mess like always, Omorashi, Slightly anti-climatic, Socially Awkward Kageyama, Train Stations are a pain, no wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow
Summary: Kageyama just wanted to get to the national youth camp without any troubles and play volleyball. But he hadn't expected to literally run into a fellow camp attendant while desperately searching for a restroom at the train station. Short One-Shot. Omorashi (read the tags) Originally written for omovember but meh, who cares. Basically: AU, where Kageyama meets one of the Miya twins, and also really needs to pee.





	Detours

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time writing an english fic from scratch after the goddawful ones I wrote at 14, but I don't think grammar is the main issue here, haha.
> 
> I was looking at the manga page where Kageyama gets lost on his way to Tokyo because he can't read Takeda's directions and I thought okay, that, but with omo. Also, I might be weak for Miyakage interactions. This isn't shippy, though. Just an AU fic. Okay, it might be a little shippy...
> 
> This is harmless, but read the tags regardless. Please.

Kageyama had expected his trip to Tokyo to be stressful. After all, it wasn't often that he traveled on his own, without his teammates being there to guide him through the urban jungle of whichever city they currently went to. But he definitely hadn't imagined it to turn out like _this_.

Maybe he shouldn’t have brought that two-liter water bottle on the Shinkansen and drink half of it in the span of an hour. Maybe he should have gone to the bathroom _before_ he left. But then again, it wasn’t his fault, that all the train toilets had been closed for maintenance. Nor was it his fault, that being the only Karasuno player to be invited to a high-class training camp, was slowly starting to give him the jitters. Not, that he would admit it, but he knew better than anyone else, that this camp was not only an opportunity to polish his skills as a player but also a great privilege.

Of course, he couldn’t allow himself to mess up. But right now, he had other priorities. Messing up at volleyball camp was one thing. But _having an accident_ before even arriving at said volleyball camp was the exact opposite, of what he’d signed up for.

\---

Breathing heavily, Kageyama looked around the train station for a sign, _anything,_ that could possibly save him after this torture of a train ride. He couldn’t stand still, but he couldn’t really move either, with how crowded everything was. It was bad enough, that he got lost on his way to the first station, even with Takeda-sensei providing him with detailed directions. But overestimating both his ability to _read_ said directions and the amount of liquid his bladder could hold over a longer period, was something, he could only blame himself for.

He knew, that searching for a restroom now, meant missing the bus, that was supposed to take him to Akabane Business, from where it wasn’t far to the national training center.

He also _didn’t care._

Arriving late was still better, than suffering through the incoming bus ride, getting off in the middle of the city, and _still_ being frantically desperate with nowhere to go. Though, he was sure, that at this rate, he would probably soak the bus seat and himself before even getting to that point.

Still holding onto the now crumpled piece of paper with Takeda’s handwriting, Kageyama tried to keep as calm as possible, with his posture stiff and his other hand clutching one of the straps of his backpack. He couldn’t even grab his crotch, without drawing negative attention to himself, so he had to resort to stopping in his track a few times, press his legs together and subtly shift his weight before continuing to stumble around aimlessly and- oh _fuck_! _He couldn’t do this anymore!_ Why did he have to go so badly, now of all times? Why were there so many fucking people around? Train stations weren’t supposed to be that large, and why was there a Mcdonalds next to a hairdresser, but not a single restroom in sight?

It had already been bad enough on the train, where he was able to sit down and cross his legs at least. But getting up and walking around seemed to have increased the painful pressure by a tenfold, with every step sending urgent little shivers through his bladder. Now, people were probably staring at him either way with all the childish fidgeting he was doing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. If he didn’t manage to find someplace to pee in the next few minutes, he was going to _explode_.

Panic and an acute case of tunnel vision made him forget about his manners, as he started barging his way through the crowd by shoving some people out of the way when they wouldn’t move on their own. He didn’t care. He had to focus all of his mental energy on keeping the muscles in his lower body tensed up until he finally found somewhere to relieve himself. The station was loud and busy, but he could only really hear his own rapid breathing and heartbeat. There had to be a sign somewhere. _He really couldn’t wait any longer!_

Kageyama was wondering if he had ever needed a bathroom this badly in his life, outside of that one dreadful incident with the Kitaichi team, when suddenly, he tripped and bumped into something or rather... _someone_?

_Crap._

The sudden impact, along with the shock seemed to be his undoing. His bladder contracted violently, sending waves of urgency through his body, and he couldn’t help but groan as a dribble made its way out, drenching the front of his underwear in a second. Oh, _no, he was actually losing it!_ The only way to stop the flow was to bend over and grab himself with both hands, squeezing and tensing his muscles as hard as he could. He only barely managed to cut it off, but the urgency was still there, throbbing and pulsing and here he was, embarrassing himself in the middle of a very public train station.

“Hey, dude, you okay? You dropped your paper...thingy,” a masculine voice snapped him out of his thoughts and got him to look up from his hunched over position. There he was. Dyed hair, undercut, workout gear, athletic build… The guy seemed to be around his age, maybe a bit older. Kageyama wondered if he had seen him somewhere before, but he couldn’t tell for sure, not with his eyes watering and his mind clouded with the effort to keep his bladder under control. Maybe he was a celebrity even. But if that was the case, said celebrity was just witnessing him do the potty dance like a four-year-old.

_Great_. _Well done, Tobio. 5 minutes in Tokyo and you're already making a fool out of yourself..._

“Yeah, thanks,” he pressed out through gritted teeth and forced himself to remove his hands from between his legs, so he wouldn't look like a complete moron in front of the other guy. Taking a shaky breath, he straightened up as well as he could without putting too much strain on his revolting bladder and snatched back the note he had dropped after their crash. For a moment, the two looked each other in the eye, frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do or say. Fortunately, though, the stranger didn’t even seem mad, that Kageyama had nearly knocked him over without even apologizing for it. There was even a _smile_ on his face.

“Looks like we’re invited to the same camp, huh? I’m Miya Atsumu by the way. Inarizaki High,” he went on to introduce himself with a smirk, “Aren’t you that grumpy setter from Miyagi? Kageyama Tobio? I've heard, you guys kicked Shiratorizawa's ass this year?”

Kageyama nodded and bit the inside of his lower lip, hands clenched into fists at his sides, as his mouth suddenly felt too dry to speak. He tried his best not to squirm too much, but there were probably beads of sweat running down his forehead, making it obvious, that his composure was nothing but an act. A really bad one for that matter. For some reason, though, Miya didn’t seem to mind, that his eventual training partner was a social disaster.

“Not very talkative, hm? Whatever...our bus is departing in a few minutes. We should hurry,” he said casually, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, “Unless you wanted to go sightseeing first.” There was a mocking grin on his face, and, fellow volleyball player or not, Kageyama already couldn’t stand him. But, that might just have been his overfilled bladder making him even more irritable, than usual. He wasn’t here to make small talk, he had to _piss_. Like, _right now._

“No! I was- I was just heading to the bathroom,” he said, cringing inwardly, as he realized, that he was almost _yelling_ , but he was too desperate to really care, “I have to... _go_.” Miya blinked a few times and tilted his head in confusion. Kageyama averted his eyes, grumbling until a pang from his bladder forced him to hiss and grab his crotch again as if to underline his previous statement. His face started to heat up and he felt weirdly exposed, but also found it impossible to come up with anything, that could lessen the awkwardness of the situation.

“Sheesh, you have to go _that_ badly?”, Miya teased, and Kageyama’s head shot up at his comment, instinctively glaring at the other, but the way he was standing there with his hand wedged between his legs, trembling and swaying on the spot didn’t exactly make for an intimidating appearance.

“Come on, I’ll help you. Wouldn’t be cool, if you peed your pants on our first day,” Miya said, chuckling lightly as he grabbed Kageyama’s shoulder to steer him into a different direction, hopefully, one, that would lead to an available bathroom. At first, Kageyama wasn’t sure if he should feel patronized or _thankful_ , but his bladder made that decision an easy one. He had no choice, but to go along with it. Hopefully, he’d still have enough strength left to make it there without an accident and save the last bit of his dignity.

Miya seemed to know the station like the back of his hand. Kageyama couldn’t be more thankful for that since he wasn’t able to form a single coherent thought, other than “Hold it! _Almost there!_ Don’t pee on the floor, _don’t pee on the floor_!” As soon as the familiar blue sign of the men’s room appeared in his vision, he felt like he was one step away from flooding his pants right there, with only his tight grip keeping the dam from breaking. He was hanging by a thread. But right when he was about to panic, Miya snapped him out of it by simply nudging him towards the door.

_Kageyama vowed to thank all the gods in heaven, that there hadn’t been a line..._

\---

After what had quite possibly been the longest, most satisfying piss of his life and _wow_ \- _he was pretty sure, he’d just heard someone clapping_ , they met again outside the door. Kageyama, still wobbly on his feet from the intense _relief_ , raised his eyebrows, as he noticed Miya leaning on the wall, with his arms folded behind his head. Had he been waiting for him? But _why_? They weren’t friends. They’d literally just met because Kageyama crashed into him and dropped a piece of paper on his shoes. The one, that he just threw into a bin, alongside the paper towels he had used to dry off his hands. And then he’d made the guy _escort him_ to a bathroom. How embarrassing _...Talk about making a bad first impression._

“Um...what about the bus? We missed it, right?”, Kageyama asked, scratching his neck and avoiding direct eye contact, as he started feeling weirdly guilty about the whole situation, but Miya only grinned at him, his droopy eyelids giving him a cool, laid-back appearance.

“The camp’s not running away from us,” he said to a surprised Kageyama, “I’d say we have a snack and you tell me a few things about you and your team. Who knows how much time we’ll have for that at practice.” Kageyama scanned his face for any ulterior motives, but Miya’s offer seemed genuine. Plus, his stomach _did_ feel somewhat empty. Even if he had wanted to arrive at the camp as soon as possible to play his favorite sport, the promise of food made him rethink his decision. And hey, maybe that Miya guy wasn’t so bad after all.

“I sure hope, your volleyball skills don’t suck as much, as your sense of direction,” Miya said, as they were walking towards a small shop, that sold several kinds of sushi rolls. His new acquaintance had told him about his love for tuna a minute ago and seemed to know the best spots for that. Kageyama found his mouth watering at the sight, and he almost didn’t catch the provocative comment, until he heard the other laugh and pat his back as if they really _were_ friends.

“You’re a weirdo, but I think we’re gonna get along just fine,” Miya said, as Kageyama half-heartedly frowned at him, “By the way, Tobio-kun, that sight-seeing offer still stands.” A cheerful wink later, and Kageyama didn’t feel like getting lost and missing their bus was all that horrible anymore. The next one would come soon enough, and until then, the two of them would just make the best out of the situation.

Now, that Kageyama didn't have to worry about finding a bathroom, there was more space left in his mind, that ought to be filled with more fun things. Like volleyball. _And maybe, not only that._


End file.
